1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container having a container volume that can be divided into two part volumes, in particular to hold shoes in pairs.
2. The Prior Art
DE 79 15 826 U1 describes a box-like container for dispatch, storage and sales purposes, in which a cuboid container can be divided into two half shells by a diagonal dividing plane. A similar container, in which the side walls are not exactly rectangular and the dividing plane deviates slightly from the diagonal, is disclosed by DE 298 225 504 U1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,542 discloses reassembling the two half shells of a diagonally divided cuboid container at two rectangular longitudinal sides and connecting them via tabs to form a parallelogram-shaped presentation stand.
DE 199 04 969 A1 shows a shoe packing container in the form of a hollow foam block divided into two parts by a dividing plane that is rotated with respect to a diagonal, whose parts in each case hold one shoe of a pair and are connected on one side along the dividing plane by an adhesive tape, so that the two half shells can be pivoted relative to each other about the line bridged by the adhesive tape.
Cuboid containers having two cuboid part volumes which rest on each other along a mid-plane parallel to two cuboid surfaces and can be pivoted with respect to each other about a connecting seam located in the mid-plane are known, for example from FR 27 30 699 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,223, DE 19 92 451 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,458.
DE 90 10 977 U1 shows a single-piece packaging box for shoes, whose cuboid lower part is sealed off by a lid arrangement divided into two, which is subdivided into two half lids by a center line parallel to the edges or a diagonal, the two half lids in each case being connected to the lower part along a cuboid edge and being capable of pivoted about the cuboid edge to be opened.
A container for shoes, disclosed by DE 196 21 281 A1, has, on one side of a cuboid basic body, a lid that can be folded out. A shoe box described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,290 in each case holds one of two shoes in two part volumes that can be pivoted relative to each other, both the part volumes and an overall body formed by the latter having a shape that is not cuboid with trapezoidal side surfaces.